college life
by nicole0304
Summary: Bella swan goes to college with her brother emmett. what will happen to bella in college? first fanfic please read and review.i know its short but it will get longer i promise. please review. DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT
1. first meet

**Bpov **

I couldn't believe it I got excepted to tsc ( twilight state college). My big brother Emmett is 1 year older than me and is a junior tsc and very popular. I hoped Emmett wouldn't be overprotective.

**4 weeks later**

I walked to my dorm to a girl with spiked short black hair. I was caught by surprise when she ran up and gave me a hug and started jumping around screaming. She finally calmed down about 10 mins later.

"Hi my name is Alice you must be Isabella swan" she said

"Hi please call me Bella" i said

she helped me unpack and then asked me if I wanted to go to dinner with her and her friends. When we were walking to dinner I saw a boy with

bronze hair and emerald eyes kissing a blond girl. I looked at Alice and she said " thats my brother, Edward". When we finally got to the restraunt I met her friends and my brother. She introduced me to her friends "this is jasper hale my boyfriend and rosalies twin" she moved on " thats Rosalie she is jaspers twin and Emmett girlfriend. I looked around the restraunt and saw Edward with yet another girl this one brunette they weren't kissing..... yet. "I see you've met Edward" Rosalie said

"Bella promise to stay away from him!" Rosalie and Alice said in unison

"why" i said

"just trust us Bella Edward is the schools biggest player he has a different girl each day" Alice said

OK I promise besides player isn't my type" i said. Every one started laughing.

We finished dinner talking and laughing. Me and Alice headed back to our dorm. When a musical voice called us to wait. "Alice who is your friend" said the boy.

This is Bella swan, Bella Edward, Edward Bella. His eyes were beautiful so mesmerizing. Before I knew it the blond girl from earlier came up to Edward and dragged him away. "Alice who was that" I said

" that was Lauren. She is a slut and one of Edwards toys" she said emphasizing the word toys. By the time we finally got back to our dorm it was already midnight so we decided to go to bed. I lay there thinking of Edward and knew I shouldn't. Player wasn't my type but why did I like Edward. Oh no I was falling for a player. I finally fell asleep thinking about edward.

I woke up the next morning to Alice the little pixie jumping on my bed. "Alice what the hell are you doing" i asked. "come on get your ass up, Bella me you and rose are going shopping then we are going to come back here and give you a makeover"she said " hell no Alice i hate shopping" i said "Bella please. please. please." stupid little pixie "alright alice i will go" i said "YAY" she shouted so loud i had to cover my ears. We picked up rose and went to Alices car " OMG alice this is your car i love it" it was a yellow porche. "thanks Bella" we went to the mall and Alice and rose bought almost everything. And even if I objected they bought me a truck loud of stuff to wear. when we got back to our dorm rose and alice started my makeover.

Rosalie did my hair she curled it slightly. Alice did my makeup and picked out my clothes it was a short jean skirt and a cami with lace at the top. Then after that torture the forced me to go to a club with them.


	2. the club

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

BPOV:

We met up with Jasper and Emmett at the club. When we got into the club Alice started dancing with Jasper and Rosalie started dancing with Emmett. I found a quite place to read twilight in the corner booth so nobody would bother me.

EPOV:

I walked into the club and saw Bella in the corner reading a book. I decided to scare her.

I crept behind her and said "BOO" she jumped in the air.

"EDWARD what the hell" she said

"I'm just having some fun Bella" I said

" Ok Edward you had your fun now can you please go away!!!!" she said with a bit of coldness in her voice. I had never had a girl not want me to be there. I didn't get why I cared so much she was just a girl I could get another in 5 minutes. But for some reason I wanted to stay there with her.

"I could go away but I would rather you dance with me" I said a little arrogantly.

"Edward why do you want to dance with me if you have a girlfriend" she said back

" so what she doesn't know won't hurt her" I said. Of course I liked Lauren kind of but there are always more girls out there to date.

"Edward I don't want to be played by a player" she said. I was hurt she thought I was a player. What was I thinking of course I'm a player. But who ever said I wanted to play her I didn't really know her but I wanted to know her.

" Bella I never sed I wanted to play you" I said with sensarity in my voice.

"yes I know you didn't say that but it doesn't mean that your not a player and that tomorrow you wont even talk to me" she said and it was probably true but everything was different with her.

" Bella I promise that I wont play you and tomorrow never talk to you again" i said

BPOV:

He looked truthful so I decided to say "okay Edward I will go dance with you" I said besides it was my favorite song ( I don't own this song just dance by:lady gaga)

Red One  
Konvict  
Gaga  
Oh eh

I've had a little bit too much, much  
All of the people start to rush, start to rush by  
caught in a twisted dance  
Can't find my drink oh man,  
where are my keys I lost my phone

What's going on on the floor  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club  
I can't remember but it's alright a-alright

Just dance, it's gonna be okay doo doo doo-doom  
Just dance, spin that record babe doo doo doo-doom  
Just dance, it's gonna be okay  
D D dance, dance, dance  
Just, just, just, just dance

Wish I could shut my playboy mouth  
How'd i turn my shirt inside out, inside out by  
Control your poison babe  
Roses have thorns they say  
And were all getting hosed tonight

What's going on on the floor  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club  
I can't remember but it's alright a-alright

Just dance, it's gonna be okay doo doo doo-doom  
Just dance, spin that record babe doo doo doo-doom  
Just dance, it's gonna be okay  
D D Dance Dance Dance  
Just, just, just, just dance

When I come through on the dance floor checkin out that catalogue  
Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw  
And I ain't gonna give it up, steady try to pick it up like a car  
Ima hit it, I'ma hit it and flex until the til done until tomorr' yeah.  
Show me I can see that you got so much in the jean  
The way your twirlin up them hips round and round  
There's no reason, I know why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stand, let me watch you break it down and...

Just dance, it's gonna be okay doo doo doo-doom  
Just dance, spin that record babe doo doo doo-doom  
Just dance, it's gonna be okay  
D D Dance, dance, dance  
Just, just, just, just dance

I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my blue burners and phonic  
I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my brand electronic  
I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my blue burners and phonic  
I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my brand electronic

Go. Use your muscle comin out work and hustle  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it  
Go slow. Drive it, clean it like so clean it's been molesto, I got it, and your popped coll'

Just dance, it's gonna be okay doo doo doo-doom  
Just dance, spin that record babe doo doo doo-doom  
Just dance, it's gonna be okay

D D Dance, dance, dance  
Just, just, just, just dance

when we touched it was like I got a shock through me. Our bodies moved in perfect synchronization. The next song was slower he moved his face closer to mine closer and closer then I heard Alice voice and we quickly broke out of our embrace and I walked over to Alice who was ready to leave. When we got back to our dorm Alice started ambushing me with questions like "Bella do you like my brother?" she said

" yes Alice but I cant see myself falling for a player" I said as a stared at Alice with a deviled grin on her face. That night even though I thought it was wrong I dremt of Edward Cullen that night.

PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK O THE STORY.


	3. karaoke night

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the songs hook it up by Vanessa Hudgens or mannequin by Katy Perry

APOV

After me and Bella went out to eat with Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper ( Alice's boyfriend) we decided to go back to our dorm and figure out something to do. We had different ideas of what to do from going shopping to just driving around. But then the next thing that came out of Bella's mouth I loved "lets go sing karaoke" she said and I jumped up and said "yes, yes, yes we have to do that". So I quickly dialed Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper's, and even Edwards phone # and they all agreed to go. So we met at the karaoke club just fifteen minutes away from school. I of course signed everyone up and we waited for our turn some more than others.

BPOV

ugh I would have to sing twice once with Edward and then by myself. Good thing I was singing with Edward first to get it over with then by myself.

"First up is a duo please welcome Edward and Bella singing hook it all up" the announcer said

(Edwards in bold )

**What's up?  
Rock Mafia, Rock Mafia, Rock Mafia**

Everybody likes a fiesta  
Everybody wants to have fun  
Bring a couple o' friends and I'll betcha  
That I'll be hooking up with someone

Cause I'm tired of all the boys  
Who don't like to dance  
And if you don´t like to dance  
You don't stand a chance, so  
Why you standing in the corner  
With your arms all folded  
When you know' that she's ready to dance  
Right upon ya'

You got the money, money  
She´s got the hottie body  
We wanna party, party  
Hook it all up (Hook It Up)  
You pick the song they're playing  
She is anticipating  
All the while the DJ´s saying  
Hook it all up (hook it up)

**Hook it up, baby Hook it up**

If you think you can just stand there, oh you're dreaming  
It's gonna take a little bit more  
To have a chance with me is a good reason  
To mix it up all on the dance floor

**So…  
Hell no, we don't dance cause we don't stand a chance  
Then we our pant and hit the dance floor, baby  
So…**  
If you want a chance, better get up and dance  
'nless ya' can't really dance then I can stay at home  
Play as only

You got the money, money  
She´s got the hottie body  
We wanna party, party  
Hook it all up (hook it up)  
You pick the song they're playing  
She is anticipating  
All the while the DJ´s saying  
Hook it all up (hook it up)

Beat is dropping  
There's no stopping  
what could happen tonight  
So  
Hook it up with my friends  
I'll hook it up with her friend  
No one's gonna feel alone tonight

You got the money, money  
She´s got the hottie body (hook it up)  
We wanna party, party (hook it up)  
Hook it all up (hook it up)  
You pick the song they're playing  
She is anticipating  
All the while the DJ´s saying  
Hook it all up

You got the money, money  
She´s got the hottie body (hook it up)  
We wanna party, party (hook it up)  
Hook it all up (hook it up)  
You pick the song they're playing  
She is anticipating  
All the while the DJ´s saying  
Hook it all up

" that was awsome you to" the announcer said

"wow Bella I didn't know you could sing" Alice said

"thanks but you going to get to hear more because I have to go back up there right now!" I said

"heres bella again singing mannequin by Katy Perry " the announcer said

How do I get closer to you  
When you keep it all on mute  
How will I know the right way to love you

Usually the Queen of figurin out  
Breaking down a man is no work out  
But I have no clue  
How to get through to you

I wanna hit you just to see if you cry  
I keep knockin' on wood, hopin there's a real boy inside

But you're not a man  
You're just a Mannequin  
I wish you could feel that my love is real  
But you're not a man

I wish I could just turn you on  
Put a battery in and make you talk  
Even pull a string for you to say anything

But with you there is no guarantee  
Only expired warranty  
A bunch of broken parts  
And I can't seem to find your heart

I'm such a fool  
I'm such a fool  
I'm such a fool  
This one's outta my hands  
I can't put you back together again

Cause you're not a man  
You're just a Mannequin  
I wish you could feel that my love is real  
But you're not a man  
You're just a, a toy  
Could you ever be a real, real boy  
And understand  
But you're not a man

If the past is the problem  
Our future can solve them baby  
I could bring you life if you let me inside baby  
This will hurt but in the end You'll be a man

Cause you're not a man  
You're just a Mannequin  
I wish you could feel that my love is real  
You're just a, a toy  
Could you ever be a real, real boy  
And understand  
But you're not a man

" give it up for bella" the announcer said

HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW AND THERE BE MORE MAYBE TODAY OR TOMORROW OR TUESDAY


	4. AN new idea

**Okay this is a new idea so tell me what you think!!! **

**Edward and Bella together and everybody knows that but Jessica and Lauren keep flirting with Edward and Mike, Tyler, and Eric are still trying to flirt with Bella so they decide to get revenge to show people that there together and not going to date anyone else **

**(p.s: Edward and Bella are engaged)**

**so what do you think review and tell me if I should write the story!!!!**


	5. no playing around

**(DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT)**

BPOV:

After we finished with the karaoke we all went back to me and pixies (Alice) dorm and ordered pizza.

We had to order five because of course Emmett eats a whole one. We all sat in the living room eating t

he pizza and watching the notebook. Jasper and Alice were on one side of the couch and Rosalie and

Emmett on the other side which left me and Edward having to take the love seat. I bet it was Alice's

plan to make me and Edward sit together on the love seat and watch a sad movie. Very cleaver Alice

very clever. **Stupid pixie girl!!! **We were getting to the sad parts and I didn't realize I was leaning on

Edwards chest teary eyed getting ready to cry. He saw me crying and put his arm around me to comfort

me and I blushed and wrapped my arm around his torso. I snuggled into his chest. By the time the

movie was over it was already 11:45 and everyone left except me and Edward. Alice went to sleep at

jaspers dorm. So it was just me and Edward cleaning up the mess and for some odd reason Edward

didn't act obnoxious he acted sincere and nice.

"Bella will you go out with me?" he asked

"But Edward if you go out with me you will dump me the next day and move on to the next girl. I

really like you but….. I don't want to be used" I told him the truth I didn't want to be used again.

"Bella I don't want to use you or go out with any girl I like you to much to do that I would never hurt you!!" he said I looked in his emerald eyes and they looked sincere

so I said "yes but if you use me I don't ever want to talk to you again or see you" I said telling the truth

again

then before I new it he was kissing me a was shocked for a few seconds then started kissing him back. I

knew I just met him a while ago but I really like him. He licked my bottom lips to deepen the kiss and

I got caught up in the moment and granted him entry we deepened the kiss our tongues battling for

dominance and then we came up for air and he placed his head on mine and smiled.

**I know its short but I have a project due when I get back to school so I will update as often as I can and try to make the next chapter twice as long. As always review the more reviews I get the longer it will get**


	6. the party part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**1 week later**

BPOV

Me and Edward have been going out for about a week and he has been nothing but loyal to me.

Lets just hope he stays that way I thought to myself. I had already been hurt once I didn't want

I

t to happen again. Omg Alice has been so excited for her party tomorrow so of course she is

going to play Bella Barbie with me tomorrow for 6 agonizing hours. I let out a big sigh. I was

kind of excited for the party but there was going to be the vile Mike Newton and the sluts

Lauren, Tanya and Jessica. I don't get why they wont give up.

**Later that day**

we decided to order pizza and watch a movie, me and Jasper were on the round. After we ate

the pizza we started watching the messengers. After it was over I was in Edwards arms scared.

He calmed me down and gave me a quick peck on the lips before he left. The Pixie started to

set up for the party. But I fell asleep and at 5:30 in the morning Alice started jumping on my

bed screaming "BELLA WAKE UP......WAKE UP......... WAKE UP" I groaned "stupid pixie

leave me alone I want to sleep" I said. "NO Bella get your ass up" she said. I knew she wasnt

going to give up so I decided to give up and just got up. We still had to set up for the party and

do my hair and make-up the worst thing ugh.

**The party**

when everyone finally got there my favorite song was playing so me and edward went to the dance floor I listened to the song play: ( I don't own the song dance dance by fall out boys)

She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
A joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue  
Weighed down with words too over dramatic  
Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like..."

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up it's last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I...

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance

we finished the song then edward sayed "I love you" and then went to go get a drink hopefull he doesn't drink to much.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN FOR THE REST OF THE PARTY? PLEASE REVIEW THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE MORE I UPDATE  
**


	7. the party part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

OK SORRY AGAIN FOR NOT UPDATING . IM GOING TO START TRYING TO UPDATE ONCE A WEEK. I JUST WANTED TO UPDATE BEFORE I LEFT TO GO TO THE EVERGLADES EVEN THOUGH I KNOW ITS SHORT.

**BPOV:**

It was already close to midnight and everyone slowly poured out of the house. By the time everyone was out of the house it was close to three in the morning. There was no sign of Edward and I thought that he was probably helping Alice. I started to clean up the living room when I heard a gasp. I went over to see what it was when I did I saw Alice starring at to people making out in the closet. When I got closer I saw Edward making out with Tanya. I felt the tears falling down my face. When he saw me he immediately stopped "Bella I'm so sorry I didn't-" I cut him off

"Edward I trusted you and you do this to me. I told you what would happen if you did this to me." I paused letting the tears fall down my face. " I never want to see you again" after I finished saying that I ran out of the house crying.

I could hear Alice screaming at Tanya. And Edward calling my name and I heard it coming closer and closer. But I ignored it and kept running. I knew I wasn't a fast runner and knew if he kept running he. I just kept running before I knew it I felt two strong arms wrap around me and stop me.

"Edward leave me the fuck alone you already showed me how you feel and who you are

!!!" I screamed. I knew It was wrong what he did but I love him it would just take some convincing for me to forgive him.

" Bella I'm so sorry I didn't do it on purpose I was drunk but when I saw you I realized what I was doing and immediately stopped. Bella I love you and would never hurt you on purpose I haven't even thought about another girl in a romantic way since you came into my life Bella you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Bella please forgive me !!?" he said in a rush and I looked on his eyes to see if he was telling the truth.

His eyes told it all he was being honest with me and he loved me. I nodded my head and before I could think of anything else he crashed his lips to mine. This kiss was different from our others this kiss was urgent but loving at the same time and I loved it. I just wanted to keep kissing him. But after about 2 minutes we had to pull away gasping for air.

" Bella thank you for forgiving me I promise nothing like that will happen again" he said with so much sincerity in his voice. I had no choice but to believe him. I brought his lips to mine again.

After we finished kissing we headed back to the house and guess who was still there. Thats right Tanya was still there sitting on the sofa with an angry Alice on the other side. Edward looked very angry it almost scared me. Tanya walked up to Edward and hugged him and tried to kiss him. Edward pushed her off of him and said " TANYA GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!" he screamed and she ran like her life depended on it.

I went up on my tippy toes and whispered I Edwards ear " I think its kinda sexy when you get aggressive" I whispered so Alice wouldn't hear.

I saw him smile "really?" he whispered seductively. I just nodded and smiled. After that he started kissing me with passion we did that for a few minutes before we just looked into each others eyes. Then we heard someone cough. We had completely forgot Alice was in the room but instead of the furious look on her face it was a huge grin. "I'm going to sleep I will talk to you guys in the morning" she said. We talked for a little while then we decided to go to sleep.

"goodnight Bella" he said in a whisper

"goodnight Edward" I said. _I love you _I thought to myself.

I fell asleep 5 minutes after in Edwards arms. He was the best thing thats ever happened in my life.

OK I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I JUST GOT BACK AND AM SICK :-(. I WILL UPDATE NEXT WEEK PROBABLY.


	8. aftermath

OK I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING FOR A LONG TIME I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ONCE A WEEK.

EPOV:

When I woke up I had a huge headache. Trying to remember what happened last night. Then it hit me I knew everything that happened I remembered kissing Tanya and Alice finding us and then that's when I saw Bella standing outside of the closet gasping and I saw tears streaming down her face and it broke my heart and I realized what I was doing. I'm just really happy and relieved that Bella forgave me for kissing Tanya I didn't really know what I was doing. When I finally opened my eyes I felt something squirm next to me. It was about 8:00 and I knew it was time to wake up the angel laying next to me.

"Bella, love wake up" I called. Oops did I just call her love. Crap I did hopefully she won't pay attention to that. I didn't want to tell her I loved her and for her not to feel the same way back. I watched her slowly start to open her eyes. But then close them again trying to fall back asleep. I guess I would have to try a different way of waking her up. I slowly gave her a soft kiss and before she could react I pulled back. She opened her eyes again but this time in surprise. I had to laugh at her expression it was just so funny it was a mix of shock and surprise.

"Hello beautiful" I said still laughing. She started looking like she was getting angry at me. She picked up a pillow and started hitting me with it.... hard._ Two can play this game_ I thought. I started tickling her sides.

"Ed....ward st...op" she gasped out.

"It's time to get up so we can go to school Bella, love" I said. Ugh I said love again I really need to learn to control saying that.

"OK Edward just give me a minute." she said and went off to go change for school. I did the same.

About 15 minutes later we were both done getting dressed and we were heading out to my car with our hands intertwined. It took us about 20 minutes to get to school from my house. When we got to school we could see Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie waiting by Alice's porche. We started heading over to Alice's car when I heard a loud screech calling my horrible nickname.....Eddie. I knew it was Tanya calling my name I saw her walking towards us....oh hell no this can not be happening.

She walked up to me ignoring Bella and started kissing me. On instinct I started kissing her back.I heard a gasp coming from Bella. No this cannot be happening again. I felt her let go of my hand and start running away from me. I tried pushing Tanya away but she wouldn't let go. " Tanya get the hell off of me!!!!" I said. After I finally got Tanya off of me I ran after Bella not even listening to Tanya's nasally voice calling me. I kept running but couldn't find her. I decided to go look in the back of the school with all the picnic benches. I found my Bella sobbing while sitting on one of the benches. I came closer to her and tried to pull her closer to me but when I touched her she winced away. "Bella you know that meant nothing and that I don't have any feelings to her what so ever?" I said.

" Edward I don't know what to think anymore." she said and my face fell.

" Bella I would never do that to you I would never intentionally hurt you." I said frowning.

" Edward you have hurt me already I'm going to need some time to decide because when you hurt me it hurt so bad." she said starting to cry again.

" OK Bella I will give you your time but please try to find it in you heart to forgive me. Even if it is just friends I will take it even though I hope we can be a lot more." I said and then she brushed past me heading to her class. After she was out of sight and ear shot I collapsed on the ground and started crying. I hope Bella will forgive me if she doesn't I don't know what I will do.

WILL BELLA FORGIVE EDWARD? WHAT WILL EDWARD HAVE TO DO TO GET HER TRUST BACK?

OK I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE. REVIEWS MAKE THE CHAPTERS COME UP FASTER.


	9. Facing Facts

OK I AM ACTUALLY UPDATING FASTER THEN I USUALLY DO. I WILL KEEP UPDATING AS FAST AS I CAN IF I KEEP \GETTING REVIEWS. I AM UPDATING EARLY BECAUSE I AM ON SPRING BREAK. YAY!

BPOV:

I have been very depressed for the past few days since broke up with Edward. I knew I probably over reacted but every time I see him kissing a girl even if they kissed him I keep thinking he that he actually hasn't changed and that he just used me. I am really going to have to eventually stop being so defensive and actually trust him. But he is going to have to work very hard for that trust from me. I really wanted to forgive him. Yet every time I would see him or Tanya I would think of there kiss and start getting angry again. I would try to forgive Edward tomorrow at school. That was my last thought before I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to my cell phone ringing I got up and flipped it open seeing a text from Alice

To: Bella 

From: Pixie 

Hey Bella good morning now get your ass out of bed it is time for part one of my plan.

Ugh it was another wonderful plan though of by my pixie like friend named Alice. I quickly texted Alice back

To: pixie

From: Bella

What are you talking about Alice what plan?

After I texted Alice I quickly went to take a shower. After I showered and got dressed I ate a granola bar for breakfast. While I was eating I heard my phone go off again.

To: Bella

From: pixie

You will see very soon Bella ; )

Ugh here we go again. After I finished breakfast I went to my car and started off to school. When I got to school my heart dropped I saw Edward kissing Tanya_ again. _I felt like I wanted to cry. I had a few words for him but the most important question I had for him was if he thought this was the way to get me back. I saw Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett standing by Edward and Tanya. Instead of going over to talk to them I decided to just go to my class it would be to painful to watch Edward and Tanya together. I know we broke up but I mean I thought it would at least take him a few weeks or even at least a week to get over me but no it took him 3 days only 3 fucking days. I guess I was actually wrong about him changing. First period went by incredibly slow I had Emmett and Alice in my first class and they were trying to get me to talk to them the whole time, but I was to depressed to talk to anyone. When the bell went off I rocketed out of there before anyone could think of talking to me. Next period went by pretty much the same except it was Jasper and Rosalie trying to get me to talk to them. After the bell rang I was thankful because no one I talked to was in that class. That class went by suprisingly fast. Now it was time for lunch and I didn't know what to do. I wanted to sit with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. But I wanted to avoid Edward and Tanya at all cost. So when I went to the cafeteria I saw Alice waving me over to sit with _everyone _. Instead I went to go sit with my old friends Jessica, Mike, Angela, and Tyler I saw Alice give me a sad look but I didn't care today. I walked over to there table and sat down. "hey Bella" they all said.

"hey" I said

"why are you sitting with us today Bella?" Jessica asked confused.

"well I just wanted a change so I wanted to sit with you guys today." I said putting on a fake smile. Lunch went by really fast today. Now I was headed to my upending doom biology with Edward. When I walked in he was already sitting at our table. I walked over there and sat in my seat next to him. He glanced at me with his beautiful emerald eyes. I quickly looked away blushing. Then Mike cam up and started talking to me. "hey Bella well I was wondering if.....um.....you would maybe wanna go out with me Friday?" he said. And I heard a growl coming from next to me. I motioned Mike to come closer to me and whispered in his ear.

" Mike I think you should ask Jessica out I know she really likes you." I told him and then a smile appeared on his face. Again I heard Edward growl. I wondered what the fuck was wrong with him I mean he had Tanya and I could date whoever the hell I wanted since he started dating someone.

When Mr. Banner called class to order and started his lecture I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote Edward a note.

(_Bella italic_, **Edward bold**)

_Edward what the fuck is wrong with you. You have no right to be jealous of that Mike asked me out. I mean you already are going out with Tanya. You think that getting a girl not only 3 days after we broke up will convince me you changed Edward Cullen?_

_**Bella that is not what I wanted you to think of me. I thought you would think I have changed.**_

_Why the hell would I think that Edward you are with another girl after only 3 days._

_**Well I thought that you would start trusting me if I stayed with one girl so I decided to stay with Tanya to prove it to you.**_

_Did you ever think of the part when I do forgive you what you are gonna do about Tanya?_

…_**..........**_

_Thats what I thought whenever you figure it out you know where to find me until then you screwed up BIG time.... until then bye Edward Cullen._

After that the bell rang and I got out of there as fast as possible. I heard Edward calling my name but kept going. I went to gym and then went straight home and didn't wanna talk to anyone for the rest of the day....especially Edward Cullen.

WHAT WILL EDWARDS PLAN BE TO GET BELLA BACK? WILL SHE EVER TRUST HIM AGAIN?

OK THERES THE CHAPTER.I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW THE FASTER YOU REVIEW THE FASTER THE CHAPTERS WILL BE UP.


	10. Very Important AN

I'm so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating but I was studying for finals and now that schools over I will be updating a lot more I hope. So I'm updating all my stories this week so keep a look out for that. Thanks for staying with me and ill update as soon as I can


End file.
